Hujan
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Miku yang tadinya benci terhadap hujan kini jadi menyukainya kareng Kaito Shion. Fell free to review.


Merodine V Presented,

"**Hujan**"

Pairing: Hatsune Miku & Kaito Shion

Warning : Membaca ini dapat menyebabkan sedih, senang, dll.

Disclaimer : This story is mine, Vocaloid not mine

.

.

.

"Lama sekali..." gumamku.

Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda di sebuah halte bus. Baju yang ku pakai lumayan tipis dan dingin pun mulai menyerang tubuhku. Sekarang sudah pukul 20.15 pula. Semakin lama hujan malah terasa semakin deras. Beberapa orang pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku di halte ini. Menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung henti. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai hujan.

"Kaito bego! Gara-gara lo nih baju gue basah semua!"

Aku mendengar beberapa orang datang lagi meneduh di halte ini. Tiga orang cowok.

"Sigh... Mana gue tau kalo bakalan hujan deras kayak gini?" keluh laki-laki bermata biru gelap.

Tanpa sengaja iris mataku bertemu dengan iris mata biru gelap itu. Wajahku perlahan menjadi hangat. Sementara ekpresi wajahnya masih saja datar. Tapi... Eh?

"Dasar brengsek," ucapku pelan. Laki-laki itu ternyata melihat tubuhku yang kebasahan ini. Dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak nih.

"Hehe," dia malah nyengir padaku. Langkah kakinya makin menuju pada diriku. Sial... Pasti dia akan macam-macam nih.

Aku menutup mataku dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha menutupi tubuhku yang kebasahan ini. Aku merasa langkahnya makin mendekat dan...

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu,"

Eh? D-Dia... Dia memberikan jaketnya dan menyelimutinya di tubuhku. Kemudian dia duduk disampingku.

"Dingin begini malah pakai baju tipis. Konyol aja lo," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Mana aku tau kalau bakalan hujan deras kayak gini.." jawabku.

"Gue juga. Sial banget pake kehujanan segala kayak gini.. Padahal lagi buru-buru," ucapnya lagi.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku iseng. Ngomong-ngomong... Tubuhku jadi hangat karena jaketnya. Hihihi...

"Gue mau latihan band sama temen-temen gue tuh. Tapi yah neduh aja dulu deh bentar," ucapnya lagi.

Oh, anak band? Pantas saja style-nya seperti itu. Tapi... Dia tampan juga sih. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan! Kenapa hatiku jadi deg-degan begini?

"Kaito, kita nerobos hujan aja yuk!" Panggil salah seorang temannya.

"Eh? Oke, sip!"

Dia hendak meninggalkan aku. Aku tanpa sadar menarik lengan bajunya. Dia pun menoleh.

"Anu... Siapa namamu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Kaito Shion," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hatiku terasa panas lagi.

"A-Aku Hatsune... Miku," ucapku.

"Ok, Miku. Aku harap kita bisa ketemu lagi ya? Dah," Kaito langsung berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Ah, jaketnya! Tapi Kaito sudah pergi lebih dulu. Ah... Aku lupa berterimakasih pula. Mungkin aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya lain kali dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

(Skip Time)

Keesokan harinya aku kembali menunggu di halte yang sama dan berharap akan bertemu dengan Kaito lagi. Tapi percuma, aku tidak menemukannya. Lagipula, hari ini sedang tidak hujan seperti kemarin. Sigh... Aku berharap hujan akan turun kembali dan mempertemukan kami berdua.

Hari berikutnya masih sama. Hari berikutnya pun hujan masih belum turun. Hari berikutnya barulah hujan turun kembali. Aku pun menunggu dengan antusias. Aku yakin dia akan datang hari ini!

Aku menunggu dari pukul 17.54 di halte ini. Menunggu sendirian membuatku bimbang. Benarkah dia akan datang kembali? Ah, aku yakin itu.

Pukul 18.35 halte makin ramai. Tapi tidak ada sosok Kaito yang dapat aku tangkap diantara kerumunan ini. Aku terus mengalihkan perhatianku ke jam tangan. Waktu terus berjalan tapi aku masih juga tidak bisa menemukan Kaito.

Pukul 20.48 hujan sudah mulai reda dan halte ini sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang. Apakah Kaito tidak akan datang hari ini? Ah... Mungkin sia-sia untuk hari ini. Lebih baik aku pulang saja deh. Semoga besok kembali hujan dan aku dapat bertemu Kaito.

(Skip Time)

Aku telat datang hari ini. Tapi well, hujan kembali turun. Jadi aku mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Kaito hari ini. Hihihi... Mm.. Sekarang pukul 19.35. Ok! Aku akan menunggunya.

"Hachii," Aku bersin. Ah, mungkin aku terkena flu karena terlalu sering didekat hujan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti hanya belum terbiasa saja bersama hujan. Hihihi...

Sekarang sudah pukul 19.48 tapi hujan sudah mau reda. Bagaimana ini? Masa sih aku harus menunggu besok lagi. Pukul 20.03 hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu lagi besok.

(Skip Time)

Sigh... Aku merasa kepalaku berat sekali hari ini. Tapi aku akan terus menunggu di halte ini selama hujan ada bersamaku. Mungkin orang-orang ada yang menyadari kalau beberapa hari ini aku terus berada disini. Biar saja, aku nggak peduli. Aku sangat bahagia saat hujan turun. Karena saat hujan aku mungkin bisa bertemu Kaito.

Sekarang pukul 20.06 dan hujan masih lumayan deras. Meskipun aku memakai jaketku, aku masih tetap saja merasa menggigil. Sudah beberapa kali juga aku bersin-bersin. Sigh... Kaito masih saja belum datang. Entah mengapa perasaan untuk menyerah mulai merasuki pikiranku.

Pukul 21.00 hujan sudah berhenti. Keadaan halte sudah benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada orang. Cukup sudah. Airmataku tak dapat aku tahan lagi. Padahal aku sudah beberapa hari ini menunggu Kaito dari hujan turun hingga hujan berhenti. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku... Aku... Hiks...

"Hei, gue kira hujannya sudah berhenti?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang ada disampingku. Dia...

"Selamat malam," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito!" aku menangis di pelukannya. Aku tidak peduli dia mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku bahagia sekali.

"Wah, kenapa nih tau-tau gue dipeluk? Hahaha," dia mengatakannya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aku tidak peduli... Yang jelas... Aku sekarang menyukai hujan," ucapku. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap iris mata itu sekali lagi.

"Gue juga suka hujan. Karena saat hujan gue ngerasa bebas. Kalo lo kenapa suka hujan?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Karena saat hujan aku mungkin dapat bertemu dengan dirimu," ucapku. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapanku kemudian tersenyum.

Hujan tiba-tiba datang kembali. Kaito dan aku pun terkejut karena kok hujannya bisa dateng lagi?

"Mm... Miku, lo bilang tadi kau suka hujan kan?" tanya Kaito padaku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gimana kalo kita main hujan-hujanan bareng aja? Mau gak?" ajak Kaito.

"Mau!"

Dia langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menarik diriku bersamanya untuk masuk kedalam hujan. Tetes-tetes dari langit itupun membasahi tubuh kami berdua. Benar yang Kaito bilang. Hujan itu membawa kebebasan sendiri didalam hatimu. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Nah, Miku. Menyenangkan, bukan? Hehehe," ucap Kaito. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya.

Ya. Sejak saat itu pun aku jadi sangat menyukai hujan. Bukan hanya itu. Sekarang juga ada orang yang akan selalu menemaniku di saat hujan turun. Kaito Shion.

Fell free to review

.

.

.

Ehm, sorry, Merodine Ame disini. Maaf kalau Merodine V belakangan ini ngilang gak jelas, meskipun kami yakin gak ada yang peduli (kasian ya?). Mudah-mudahan nih fic gak banyak ngaconya, soalnya keburu-buru banget nih ngerjainnya. Ghost Lens chp.5 sama Vocaloid Story chp.2 juga abis ini di-update!


End file.
